Mon Coeur et Mon Âme
by Narami Hiroshika
Summary: [DeathFic] Dans la forêt, Hinata et Kiba sont tombé sur Itachi… ce dernier abusa de la jeune fille après l’avoir enlevée, jusqu’à ce que Kiba la retrouve, mortellement blessée.
1. Mon Coeur et Mon Âme

**_Base : _**Naruto

**_Résumé de l'histoire :_**

Lors d'un combat contre un Ninja du village caché de la neige, Koryo, Sasuke et Naruto se font gravement blesser. Sakura, prisonnière d'une cage de glace, observe le combat sans pouvoir réagir.

**_Disclaimer :_** Juste Koryo…

**_Genre :_** Tragedy/Romance

_Je tape de toutes mes forces sur cette barrière de glace qui m'emprisonne déjà depuis trop longtemps. Mes meilleurs amis sont en danger et je suis incapable de sortir… Si je fais fondre la glace, avant même de pouvoir être libre je serais déjà consumée. J'ai peur, très peur, je me sens si faible et inutile… ce ninja, Koryo, m'a enlevée pour je ne sais quelle raison, et Sasuke et Naruto se sont lancés à sa poursuite, voulant me sauver. Mais j'aurais tellement voulu qu'ils restent là où ils étaient, qu'ils me laissent !_

_J'entends Naruto hurler. Koryo vient de l'envoyer contre un énorme bloc de glace. Du sang s'échappe de ses lèvres, puis je vois une grosse tache couler de son épaule. J'ai beau hurler, personne ne m'entend._

_-NARUTO !_

_Ce dernier parle, mais je ne comprends rien. J'ai si peur… je sens que mes jambes s'engourdissent à force de ne pas bouger, d'être prisonnière de la glace et du froid. Je grelotte, plus par peur que par froid._

_-Naruto…_

_Koryo le regarde en souriant. Je remarque alors l'absence de Sasuke… où est-il ! Affolée, je regarde de tus les côtés et je ne le vois pas. Reposant mon regard sur Koryo, je vois qu'il me regarde et qu'il montre le ciel. Je lève les yeux… et pousse un cri d'horreur._

_-SASUKEEEEEEE !_

_Pendu par les pieds, les bras ballants, à demi mort. Il parle, très faiblement, je le sais. Je vois Koryo qui éclate de rire et bientôt la peur fait place à la haine et à la colère. Je vais le tuer… je veux le tuer… il n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! Je fond en larmes et tape de plus en plus fort sur la paroi de glace, jusqu'à m'en faire saigner les point. Je regarde mon reflet, par terre, les poings serrés. J'ai les lèvres bleues et le teint pâle…_

_Puis j'entends quelque chose s'écraser sur le sol. Je recule vivement en sursautant, et je me remets à hurler en voyant le corps inerte de Sasuke, étalé à côté de ma prison. En rampant, je m'avance tant bien que mal vers lui._

_-Sasuke… non… Sasuke…SASUKE !_

_Je le vois qui tourne la tête de mon côté ; il me sourit. Je me remets à pleurer et à taper sur le mur glacé, hurlant à tout bout de champs mon désespoir. Puis il eut une explosion._

_Au moment où je tourne la tête, je vois Koryo sauter dans les airs. Et en bas, Naruto. Je retint un vomissement soudain, la nausée me prenant. Naruto…_

_-Na… Naru… Non… Naruto…_

_Il lui manque un bras. Il me regarde, un très fin sourire aux lèvres. Je tremble de tous mes membres, incapable de détourner le regard. Puis une ombre s'abat sur Naruto, alors que celui-ci hochait doucement la tête en signe de négation. Pourquoi ! Naruto s'effondre par terre… et sa tête se détacha de son corps._

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! NOOOOOOOOOON !_

_J'explose en sanglot et enfoui mon visage dans mes mains, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Pourquoi ! Pourquoi maintenant ! Pourquoi LUI ! Je le revois me sourire, faire le guignol, tomber, s'énerver. Je le revois se battre contre les autres, voulant leur montrer qu'il est fort, bien plus fort qu'eux. Je le revois se disputer avec Sasuke, me dire qu'il veut sortir avec moi…et je revois sans cesse l'image de Naruto, me souriant, secouant la tête, avant de le voir s'effondrer, décapité. Je pleurs sa mort, je pleurs mon désespoir, ma haine, ma douleur. Et Sasuke à côté de ma prison… je l'entends qui tape doucement sur ma cage. Je tourne la tête vers lui. Il est à genoux, les deux mains posées sur la glace._

_Je me place juste en face de lui, continuant de pleurer, posant mes mains au même endroit que les siennes._

_-Sasuke je suis désolée… non va-t-en… ne te fais tuer aussi… Sasuke je t'en supplie… enfui-toi !_

_Mais les mots qu'il veut me faire comprendre me coupent le souffle durant un instant. Je le regarde, ébahie, les larmes coulant abondement sur mes joues. Je tremble, j'ai froid, j'ai peur, je l'aime._

_« Je t'aime. »_

_Ce sont les mots qu'il me dit. Il me sourit. Il semble si calme, et pourtant, je sais à quel point il a peur. Je l'aime, je veux le lui dire, je veux lui hurler, le serrer dans mes bras, je veux l'avoir contre moi pour l'éternité… je veux l'entendre rire, je veux le voir sourire, je veux qu'il me dise que je suis lourde, je veux le voir encore se disputer avec Naruto, je veux le voir se vanter d'être le meilleur du groupe… je veux qu'il vive._

_Mais il n'en aura plus l'occasion. Plus rien ne pourra être fait avec l'homme que j'aime, je ne pourrais jamais le pendre dans mes bras, mon destin est déjà tracé, et le sien est scellé. Son sourire se changea en une grimace de douleur, ses yeux me fixent, effrayés. Un flot de sang s'échappe de sa bouche. Je suis incapable de crier. Il me dit encore ces mots. Je suis figée sur place, incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Je fixe Sasuke, tremblante. Mes lèvres bleues tremblent légèrement, alors que ma vue se brouille, les larmes revenant à nouveau._

_Sasuke ferme doucement les yeux, et je sais qu'il ne les ouvrira plus jamais. Une lame lui traverse le ventre, son sang se répandant tout autour de lui, teintant la neige de cette couleur écarlate que je déteste tant. Il pleure. Je vois une larme couler sur sa joue, alors qu'il s'effondre par terre. Je fixe toujours l'endroit où le visage de Sasuke se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt. Puis d'un coup, la cage de glace fond, et je resta là, a genoux, par terre, fixant le vide, revoyant sans cesse les visages des eux hommes que j'ai aimé plus que tout au monde._

_Koryo éclate de rire. Mais je suis incapable de bouger, d'hurler, de venger mon âme et mon cœur…Naruto, mon âme, tu n'aurais jamais dû venir. Je t'ai aimé aussi, je t'aime toujours, tu fais partie de moi, tu m'as permis de sourire, de rire, de profiter de la vie. Tu m'as donné ce que jamais je n'aurai pu avoir de la part d'un autre : une joie de vivre, un plaisir qu'auparavant j'avais du mal à ressentir._

_Sasuke, mon cœur. Tu as fait battre cette partie de mon corps plus que personne ne l'avait fait. Je t'ai toujours aimé, même si ça a été difficile de te voir si distant avec moi. J'ai voulu te le montrer, te dire que je t'aimais, mais je n'ai fait que te rendre un peu plus bavard… tu me disais plus souvent « Sakura, t'es lourde ». Je voudrais tellement t'entendre me le dire à nouveau…_

_« Sakura, t'es une vraie pleurnicharde. Arrête de pleurer et bouge-toi ! »_

_Voilà ce que je veux entendre. Mais j'ai beau espérer, je sais que plus jamais je ne l'entendrai. Ta voix, si grave, si douce, je l'aimai tout autant que toi. Sasuke, pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu te lances à la poursuite de cet homme !_

_« C'est ça le travail d'équipe. »_

_Je fond en larme à nouveau et éclate en sanglots. Koryo reste devant moi, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres._

_« As-tu pensé à la solitude ? »_

_Oui Sasuke, j'y ai longuement songé. Je ressens maintenant ce vide que plus personne ne pourra combler. Ce même vide que toi et Naruto vous avez ressenti. Ce manque d'amour, d'attention. Je me rends compte à quel point je vous aimais, à quel point je tenais à vous._

_« Tu es même plus nulle que Naruto ! »_

_Tu avais raison, encore une fois. Je voulais tellement que tu me remarques que j'en ai oublié mon rêve. Devenir une ninja. Sasuke, même si tu ne peux pas m'entendre, je te fais cette promesse._

_Naruto, Sasuke, vous ne serez pas morts en vain. Je vous vengerai !_

_Lâchant un cri de rage, dans un ultime effort, je me jette sur Koryo. La haine qui m'habite me pousse à aller plus loin que mes limites. Koryo, tu vas mourir !_

_L'homme ne s'y attendait pas du tout et s'était assis par terre, regardant Sasuke se vider de son sang lentement. Il eut à peine le temps de se relever, que trois de mes clones sautaient à leur tour, lançant chacun un kunai sur l'homme qui a causé la mort de ma raison d'être. Il recula, tombant droit dans mon piège. Il s'empala sur un pic de glace qui lui traversait maintenant la poitrine. Le même pic qui avait touché l'épaule de Naruto._

_Je me tiens devant lui, pleurant toujours, tremblant de froid et de rage. Il me lance un regard apeuré, n'ayant rien compris de ce qu'il s'était passé. Puis il mourut, et ce fut le noir complet pour moi l'instant d'après._

_Je me réveille, dans une étrange plaine. Où suis-je ! Je ne comprends plus rien ! Je remarque alors qu'une couverture avait été posée sur moi, et qu'un bol de riz se trouvait à côté. En voyant le plat, je me rendis compte à quel point j'avais faim, et sans plus attendre, je me jette dessus._

_-Sakura !_

_Je me stoppe net. Cette voix… Naruto ! Non, c'est impossible… il est mort ! Je l'ai vu mourir devant moi !_

_-Ohé Sakura ? Tu viens te baigner avec nous ?_

_Je me retourne lentement, m'attendant à voir un homme décapité. Non… Naruto se tenait à quelques mètres, en short de bain, souriant niaisement. Je lâche mon bol de riz, et pleurant de joie, je me jette dans ses bras._

_-Naruto !_

_-Euh Sakura tu te sens bien là ?_

_Le jeune homme ne comprenait sûrement pas… Je viens de les voir mourir devant moi, et là, je les revois._

_-Oh bougez-vous tous les deux !_

_Sasuke ? Est-ce lui qui me parle ?... Je me détache lentement de Naruto, avant de voir Sasuke, sur le haut d'une petite colline, les bras croisés, l'air mécontent. Mais quand il voit mon sourire, il sourit à son tour. Sans réfléchir, je me mets à courir vers lui, le plus vite possible, avant de me jeter sur lui, éclatant en sanglot. A mon plus grand étonnement, il me serre contre lui et me murmure ces mots :_

_« Je t'aime… je t'ai attendue Sakura. »_

_C'est beau… le paradis._


	2. Le Choix d'Un Autre

**_Base : _**Naruto

_**Résumé de l'histoire :**_

Dans la forêt, Hinata et Kiba sont tombé sur Itachi… ce dernier abusa de la jeune fille après l'avoir enlevée, jusqu'à ce que Kiba la retrouve, mortellement blessée.

**_Disclaimer :_** Le médecin est à moi XD

**_Genre :_** Tragedy

**_Couples :_** Personne ! n.n

**_Coulisses :_**

Narami : Re bonjour ! Après un long moment d'absence, j'ai eu une illumination ! Héhé

Hinata : J'ai peur pour moi…

Kiba : Y'a de quoi --

Naruto : Ce sera pas pire que moi qui suis décapité alors hein chut

Hinata : Ah bon ?

Naruto : J'ai réellement perdu toute ma tête cette fois-ci ! XD

Kiba : Ca c'était de l'humour naze pauv'e naze.

Naruto : On dirait Shikamaru oO

Shikamaru : Merci pour l'insulte Naruto je retiens.

Kiba : Merci pour l'insulte Naruto je retiens.

Hinata : Ils se ressemblent vraiment…

Naruto : vous êtes de notre avis, ne ?

Narami : Bon stop

Shikamaru et Kiba : Ca va péter ce soir … ---.---

Narami : Bon stop ! Je lance la fic alors bouclez la ! Big Soupir

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

Ewalin : Merci beaucoup ! n.n Disons que j'ai vraiment été inspirée au début, j'étais en train de passer une période assez morbide où je voulais que tout le monde meurt… XD Merki !

Lebibou : Arf désolée pour le texte en italique… j'arrange dès que j'ai le temps. Merci à toi aussi de m'avoir lue ! ;-)

Luluflo4 : C'est vrai qu'il est mort rapidement… mais la fic était plus basée sur les sentiments de Sakura envers Sasuke qui meurt devant elle. sort un mouchoir et se mouche. En tout cas merci. Désolée d'avoir tué notre blondinet si vite…

Temari : Lol on voit que tu ne manque pas d'énergie toi ! XD Merci beaucoup ! Et voilà comme demandé tu as une suite ! n.n

FrIeNd-SaKuRa : Vi ! Sont happy maintenant ! J'ai hésité à faire un happy end, mais en fait vous le prenez comme vous voulez ! XD Soit c'est un happy end car ils se retrouvent tous ensemble au paradis … soit c'est une fin triste et douloureuse parce qu'ils sont tous morts. Libre à toi de l'interpréter comme tu veux ! Celle là par contre, « le choix d'un autre » c'est pas du tout un happy end… mdr

James-Oro-Kun : Arthur ! Démasqué ! BAF Donc moi je suis moche ? T-T Okay je retiens… lol Merci quand même :-p

Mickiz-dream : Thanks ! ;-)

Sakura Uchiwa : Voilà une suite ! n.n J'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi bien que ce ne soit pas du SasuSaku :-) et merci !

Kurapika : QUOI ? T'as pas pleuré ? Bon bah alors j'ai foiré mon coup, sur toi ça n'a marché qu'à moitié. Rooooh ! Lol Merci beaucoup ! Là j'espère pouvoir te faire pleurer, suer et même désespérer ! Mdr… sadique ?

Shrykull : Ah ? Arigatô ! n.n

Cynthia23 : So cute ? Thanks ! C'est surtout alarmant pour la suite… si tout le monde y passe… et oui c'est mon but… Lol… aucun épargné XD

**_!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!ii!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i_**

**Le choix d'un autre**

C'est bizarre… jamais je ne me suis senti aussi mal que maintenant, je te tiens dans mes bras, et je cours, je saute, le plus rapidement possible pour échapper à nos assaillants. Là, dans mes bras, tu es aussi raide qu'une morte, mais je sais que tu ne l'es pas. Arrivé à la sortie de la forêt, je tente en vain de sourire en apercevant les secours qui arrivent vers nous. Cinq ninjas vont régler les problèmes. Je me dirige automatiquement vers la ville la plus proche, sachant que si je n'y arrive pas à temps…

Hinata, tiens bon. Je suis là, avec toi, et je resterai toujours à tes côtés. Jamais je ne pourrais te laisser tomber, parce que…

« Ki… ba… »

« Non Hinata ne parles pas ! Ne dis rien ! »

Tu me souris légèrement. Je te rends un petit sourire crispé, tordu par le chagrin et la douleur. Akamaru est derrière moi, épuisé, mais il continue de nous suivre. J'avance en direction d'une échoppe, maintenant que nous sommes dans la ville. Les gens s'arrêtent pour me regarder, et je demande où se trouve l'hôpital le plus proche. Un homme me l'indique, et j'y vais de suite. J'y arriverai, je te sauverai, toi, ma coéquipière, ma confidente, ma protégée ma… petite sœur.

Les médecins accourent dès qu'ils nous voient arriver. Sans tarder, ils me montrent une chambre où je dois te déposer, Hinata. Tu perds beaucoup de sang, disent-ils. Plusieurs de tes os sont brisés et ton bras droit est complètement tordu. Des côtes sont carrément cassées et un de tes poumons risque de te lâcher à n'importe quel moment… Si tu savais à quel point ça me fait mal de te voir dans cet état… j'en pleurs. Un ninja ne doit jamais montrer ses émotions ? Je ne suis pas un robot, je suis humain, un garçon de tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal ! Et j'emmerde le monde des ninjas avec leurs règles à la con ! Je pleurs, et je ne cherche pas à le cacher. Les dents serrées, je regarde l'homme habillé de blanc qui s'avance vers moi.

Je dois sortir… mais je refuse de te laisser avec eux, je veux être là, je te l'ai promis, je reste toujours avec toi, Hinata. Ma blessure au ventre me fait souffrir, et les médecins me traînent dehors pour pouvoir me soigner. Akamaru reste avec toi, comme je le lui ai demandé. Les minutes s'écoulent, mon inquiétude augmente. Je me retrouve nu, allongé sur une table, des médecins m'examinant, mais mes pensées sont tournées vers toi. Que te font-ils ? Vas-tu t'en sortir ?

Je reste environ une heure allongé sur cette table, ou peut-être bien plus. Quand on m'autorise à me relever, la première chose que je fais c'est aller te voir… avec des béquilles. Double fracture du péroné, déchirure musculaire au niveau des quadriceps et des hématomes sur tout le corps, sans oublier ma fameuse blessure au ventre. C'est bien ma veine comparée à toi… Derrière la vitre de ta chambre, je te regarde. Les médecins sont toujours là, à s'activer autour de toi. Et Akamaru ? Où est-il ?

J'entends un petit couinement à côté de moi. Ils l'ont mis dehors… je comprends. Hinata, t'ais-je déjà dis que je te trouvait…belle ? J'aime ton visage d'ange, cet air innocent. J'aime aussi quand tu souris, tu me sembles si fragile, mais pourtant si forte en même temps… y'a pas à dire, je t'admire. Même dans cet état je te trouve toujours aussi belle. Si seulement tu pouvais juste ouvrir les yeux, m'appeler, te lever, pour qu'on parte rejoindre les autres gaiement…

Je m'assois sur les sièges, en face de la porte de ta chambre, et j'attends. J'attends longuement. Les autres ne sont pas là. Je repense au passé, aux bons moments que nous avons partagé. Je te revois, souriante, alors que je me dispute avec Shino, je te revois ensuite t'acharner à l'entraînement. Tu sais quoi ? De toutes les personnes que je connaisse, tu es celle qui mérite le plus de vivre, de réussir, d'être heureuse. Tu t'es toujours battue pour paraître plus forte aux yeux des autres.

Durant ton combat face à Neji, il y a maintenant des années, je ne t'ai pas vue. Mais je t'ai imaginée. Je t'ai imaginée te battre à fond, comme jamais tu ne l'avais fait. Mais tu ne voulais pas lui faire mal… et ça, je ne l'avais jamais compris. Parce que c'est un membre de ta famille ? Il a pourtant profité de cette occasion pour t'infliger de sérieuses blessures… aujourd'hui encore je n'arrive pas à lui pardonner.

La porte s'ouvre, et les médecins sortent. Je me lève, les yeux remplis d'espoir, j'attends les nouvelles. Vu la mine du médecin, elles ne peuvent pas être bonnes. J'ai peur, je sens une boule se former dans mon estomac. Il lâche un soupir et me regard, l'air désolé.

« Je suis navré de vous apprendre ça mais… votre amie est destinée à mourir. »

Hein ? Destinée à mourir ? Toi, ma petite sœur ? Comment je vais te protéger de ce destin ? Je me sens si faible tout à coup… Inutile. Je suis inutile. On me poignarde dans le dos, et on me regarder avec un sourire moqueur… la vie se moque de moi, elle se joue de moi et pour m'avoir il faut d'abord qu'elle te prenne… c'est injuste ! Je ne peux pas y croire ! Je ne veux pas !

« Vous devez choisir ; soit vous décidez d'abréger ses souffrances et nous la débranchons, elle mourra dans les minutes qui suivent, soit nous la gardons en vie, mais elle restera dans le coma, et ce pendant des années. Elle ne pourra pas se réveiller, si ce n'est sûrement au moment de sa mort. C'est à vous de choisir… »

« Qu…quoi ?… »

Non… il se moque de moi… je peux pas faire ça… je ne VEUX pas !

« Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Et il s'en va. Encore sous le choc, je regarde la porte ouverte, ne sachant pas quoi penser. Tu vas mourir alors ?… Mais… est-ce que tu souffres ? Lentement, je m'avance vers la porte, je la passe, et je me retrouve dans ta chambre. Tu es là, en face de moi, allongée sur un lit, inconsciente. Bien sûr que oui que tu souffres… être allongée dans un lit sans être capable de pouvoir penser, de pouvoir rêver, de sourire, de parler, c'est douloureux, même si tu ne le sais pas. Mais j'hésite, que dois-je faire ?

Je m'approche de la chaise la plus proche de ton lit, et je m'installe. J'enfouis mon visage entre mes mains, ne sachant plus trop quoi penser. Non… non ! Cette décision ne me revient pas ! Ce n'est pas à moi de choisir ! Hinata… Hinata tu es une Hyûga ! C'est ta famille qui doit choisir… pas moi !

« Kiba ? »

Qui…

« Kurenai-Sensei ? » dis-je en me relevant. « Que faites-vous ici ?... Enfin je veux dire… vous avez terminé ? »

« Oui… et j'arrive avec d'importantes nouvelles. Les Hyûga ont été mis au courant pour Hinata. »

« Et alors ? Qu'ont-il choisi ?... »

Kurenai reste silencieuse durant un petit instant… je n'aime pas ça, mais alors pas du tout !

« Étant donné qu'ils sont en mission, il ne peuvent pas revenir. Le choix te revient, Kiba… et… »

« NON JE NE VEUX PAS ! »

« …je dois t'apprendre autre chose. »

Je reste de marbre. Qu'a-t-elle encore à me dire ? Elle ne semble pas dans son assiette, très fatiguée, comme si… elle avait veillé sur quelque chose toute la nuit.

« Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke sont morts durant leur mission dans le pays de la neige. »

Rien. Je ne pense à rien. Je suis incapable de faire le moindre mouvement de bras, de jambe, ni même capable de regarder Asuma. Je fixe le vide, la tête vide, entouré du vide… c'est bizarre… tout s'écroule autour de moi…

« Kakashi… Kakashi n'arrive pas à s'en remettre. Leurs corps ont été retrouvés congelés dans la glace, ainsi que le cadavre de leur adversaire. »

Mais… ce n'est pas… possible… pourquoi… moi ? Pourquoi dois-je autant souffrir en une seule et même journée ?...

« Je… non… pas possible… pas… eux… »

Kurenai pose une main sur mon épaule et regarde Hinata, dont la respiration régulière et son visage d'ange baigné par la douce lueur de l'après midi me réconforte légèrement. Je baisse lentement la tête, impuissant, les larmes refusant pourtant de sortir de mes yeux. Je n'arrive pas à pleurer. Les poings serrés sur mes béquilles, je regarde le sol, les dents serrées. Je hais la vie… je la hais ! Je la déteste ! Je ne la supporte plus !

« Kiba… il faut que tu saches que la vie est cruelle. »

« J'avais remarqué ! » criais-je.

« Écoutes-moi… il ne faut pas que tu baisses les bras. Tu ne dois pas te le permettre. »

Mais je m'en fous moi ! J'ai bien le droit de baisser ne serait-ce qu'une fois les bras ! Tout être humain normal a le droit de pleurer !

« J'ai dit la même chose à Hinata. Elle l'a su le jour où tu étais parti en mission avec Shikamaru et Shino. »

Je comprends maintenant… je comprends pourquoi ces derniers temps elle avait l'air si triste. Je me sens mal… ces derniers temps je n'ai pas été très présent pour elle, alors que je savais qu'elle avait mal. Mais pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? Pourquoi ? La peur de me voir souffrir aussi. Hinata est bien trop gentille… Même lorsqu'Itachi la frappait, elle le suppliait de laisser les autres en vie. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me remets à pleurer. C'est trop dur, je n'arrive pas à choisir…

Les bons moments passés avec elle, les jours où l'on a pu rire pleinement avec Naruto et Sakura… et même Sasuke parfois. Je me souviens… je me souviens du jour où nous avons fait une surprise à Naruto pour son anniversaire. Il en avait pleuré de joie. Sakura l'avait embrassé sur la joue, et Hinata lui avait donné son cadeau en rougissant autant qu'une tomate au soleil. Ca… ça me fait bizarre de repenser à cet anniversaire.

Puis d'autres images me reviennent ; l'anniversaire d'Hinata. Mon amie n'avait rien dit, personne n'était au courant… sauf moi et Shino. Nous lui avons tout deux fêté son anniversaire –même si Shino avait joué les gros rabat-joie à me répéter sans cesse d'arrêter de rire bêtement ! Je me suis disputé avec lui, et Hinata à rit aux éclats. J'en ai rougit, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Et pour la première de ma vie, j'avais vu un fin sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Shino qui étaient à peine visibles.

« Tu l'aimes… »

Shino, tu avais probablement raison. On ne se rend compte de la valeur de nos proches que lorsque l'on les perd… Hinata…

Je me décide. Hinata, tu ne peux pas rester éternellement dans cet état… j'ai fais mon choix, j'espère que les autres l'approuveront. Je me lève, reprenant appui sur mes béquilles, et me dirige vers le bureau du médecin qui se trouve à l'autre bout du couloir. Quand j'arrive, il est en grande discussion avec Kurenai.

« Nous sommes sincèrement désolés. Elle a subit un choc mental, et même si nous avions réussit à la sauver, elle n'aurait plus du tout été la même. Elle aurait été plus… plus distante et craintive. »

« Mais… son état se serait-il amélioré avec le temps ? »

« Non. Je dirais même qu'il aurait pu empirer. Ses proches auraient sans aucun doute voulu la réconforter, mais le moindre geste envers elle aurait réveillé ses souvenirs et elle serait devenue violente et aurait probablement essayé de se tuer. »

Hinata faire ça ? Non, elle n'aurait jamais pu, elle a toujours été craintive, mais elle est intelligente et persévérante ! Elle se serait rendue compte de l'aide qu'on aurait voulu lui apporter. Mais peu importait, à présent… J'entre dans la pièce sans rien dire ; les regards des deux occupants sont tournés vers moi.

« Kiba… »

« J'ai fais mon choix. »

Le silence s'installe dans la pièce. Kurenai baisse lentement les yeux, puis regard le médecin qui acquiesce. Visiblement, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de m'expliquer. Mon air déterminé mais douloureux sur le visage à été plus fort que les mots. Ils sortent tous les deux et retournent avec moi près de ma protégée, quand le médecin interpella trois infirmières. Il leur donna quelques explications, puis il sortit de la pièce pour aller se placer contre le mur, regardant par la fenêtre.

Je m'approche de la chaise et m'assois, Kurenai derrière moi. Tous les deux, nous regardons Hinata se faire débrancher, lentement. Les machines commencent à se faire moins nombreuses, le temps passe.

Puis à ma plus grande surprise, la dernière machine partie, Hinata bat des paupières. Elle regarde la pièce autour d'elle, puis elle me vois avec Kurenai et nous observe en silence. C'en est trop, je fond à nouveau en larmes et prononce entre deux sanglots :

« Hinata… je… je t'aime… pardonne-moi… »

Pour toute réponse, elle me fait un petit sourire et prend ma main, avant de fermer les yeux. Sa respiration diminue lentement, mes pleurs redoublent. Je répète son prénom sans cesse, baisant sa main plusieurs fois, espérant qu'elle ouvre à nouveau les yeux. Puis son étreinte diminue, jusqu'à devenir inexistante. Je m'effondre alors sur le lit, gardant sa main dans la mienne.

« Hi… Hina… non… Hin…ata… »

_Voilà ! Fini ! Youpi ! Et hop un mort de plus ! Qui sera le prochain sur la liste ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode ! ZBLAFFFFFFFF_

**Nara**


End file.
